Volviendo Al Comienzo Del Final
by WhiteFang-96
Summary: hay a veces que el pasado nos alcanza, si no eres tu, sera a aquel que mas quieres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Volviendo Al Comienzo Del Final**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Miedo**_

 _Mujer ... me tienes miedo._

 _No, no te tengo miedo._

 _Ya veo, su mano extendida se iba alejando lentamente, para cuando quise alcanzar esta se desvaneció entre mis dedos convirtiéndose en cenizas, esparciéndose por el viento y convirtiéndose en una parte más de las arenas de hueco mundo._

 _Y fue ahí, en cuanto vi sus ojos, que lo supe ..._ _ **me enamoré de él**_ _, y lo peor de todo es que no hice nada para ayudarlo._ _ **Lo había perdido para siempre ...**_

Desperté agitadamente sobresaltada por el sueño que acabo de tener, como que no aceptaba desde la guerra contra Aizen, desde que la vi por última vez, de eso hace más de tres meses ya.

Giro a mi izquierda y veo el reloj en la mesita de noche, y como siempre desde la primera noche marca la misma hora ...

 **Las 4 am**

Las **cuatro** , cada vez que me veo en ese momento conmigo mismo, su expresión indiferente, su voz profunda, su mirada y sobre todo sus ojos, su penetrante mirada verde, que cada vez que lo veo me gusta mirar detenidamente, que de admitir que es un principio me aterraba que llegase a saber lo que pienso con solo verlo a los ojos, pero después descubrí que en su mirada insistente buscaba una profunda soledad y curiosidad, sobre todo por saber las cosas que la llamaban profundamente la atención, y los sentimientos humanos era uno de ellos.

-hermano, no sabes cuánto me duele el haberlo perdido, - me ha dado la foto de mi querido y amado hermano Sora, el desahogarme con él y contarme lo que me paso y lo que me sucede que las cosas marchen un poco más Llevadero, _solo un poquito_ , - no tienes idea, ha dicho que tu empeño desde que era el principio, que crees que estoy loca, y créeme que no te culpo por hacerlo, resulta que yo enamore de mi carcelero y que quizás pienses que sufra del síndrome de Estocolmo, pero no, no sufro de eso, eso lo puedo asegurar, así que no te preocupes, no sé ¿Cómo? ... y ... ¿Cuándo? ... pero yo enamore de él, y no lo entendí hasta que lo perdí y fuí demasiado tarde, - unas lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos haciendo que esto me fuera más difícil de llevar, - perdona, es que me es difícil decirlo, - dije mientras me secaba con la palma de la mano las lágrimas, pero aun así no parábanse de salir, - su nombre es _**Ulquiorra Cifer**_ , era el cuarto espada, y debo decirte que a pesar de ser el n. ° 4, era el más poderoso de todos, poseía una segunda resurrección, pero por lo que yo sabía Kurosaki, Ulquiorra no lo controlaba del todo, aun así resultaba ser un oponente difícil ... como sabrás, cuando te dije que lo perdí , que murió, que ... murió, se desvaneció entre mis dedos, que a pesar de estar herido y debo ser sincera, tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Kurosaki, pero no lo hizo, solo corto la máscara de vacío de Kurosaki desviando el _cero,_ salvándonos a Ishida ya mí, él me salvo ... no, nos salvó, -dije esto acariciando mi solo abultado vientre, - sin saberlo nos salvó a mí y mi bebe, a _nuestro bebe_ , hermano ... estoy embarazada de Ulquiorra, sé que tú sabes bajo qué circunstancias sucedió, te aseguro que te decepcionarías de mí, él ... no me obligo ni nada así que estate tranquilo, pero el paso es algo que aún no puedo decirte, ¿verdad? a dónde iba?, ah ... ya se, resulta que sin él siquiera saberlo, yo enamoro, suena tonto, y es algo que él dijo que me escuchó, que no hizo nada para hacerlo, pero que me llamaba así, Ulquiorra de alguna manera, me hace compañía, ya no me sentí sola, de cierta forma me sentía segura al lado de él, no tenía una idea de cuánto, su apariencia, un peso que me torturaba psicológicamente, pero me cuidaba, bajo las órdenes de Aizen , pero me cuidaba al fin y al cabo. Pero hermano, mi obsesión por Kurosaki, que hace las cosas mal, en vez de hacer o decir algo, me queda como una estúpida sin hacer nada, _ **no, que digo**_ !, perdí al hombre que aun _ **amo y ama por siempre,**_ fui una cobarde, por _ **miedo**_ al qué dirán, no tuve el valor de curarlo, me quedé congelada sin hacer nada mirando cómo se convertía en las cenizas y se desvanecía junto al viento - a estas alturas el sollozo se convirtió en llanto, - en vez de su nombre mi boca gritaba el de Kurosaki, mis lágrimas eran para Kurosaki, mi mente estaba concentrada en _ **Kurosaki**_ , _Kurosaki ... Kurosaki ... Kurosaki. .. Kurosaki ..._ no paraba de llamarlo y eso fue mi perdición, sé que no puedo culparlo, yo lo llamo y lo hice que se convirtió en ese _monstruo_ , y sé que es cruel de mi parte llamarlo de esa manera, _pero no sé de qué otra forma llamalo,_ aunque yo tampoco me quedo atrás, yo también fui un monstruo, por no salirme de esa insana obsesión por Kurosaki, por _**miedo**_ a dejar de sentir algo por él, por _**miedo a lo que**_ dirán mis amigos , por _**miedo**_ a dejar todo lo que hizo con mis amigos, en vez de ver lo que había construido con él, fue en un momento corto, pero Ulquiorra, _**nunca**_ me vio como un estorbo, como algo frágil, al contrario, de cierta forma me hiso sentir útil por primera vez en mi vida, me cambio, me hiso ver la realidad que me rodeaba, que no todo era color de rosas, que nada fácil, pero que no imposible, y él me lo demostró al admitir que empezaba a tener interés por nosotros, y ... ¿Tú que hice? ... _ **nada, absolutamente nada,**_ cuando no hay más visitas acerca del corazón y de los sentimientos, ya no más _ **mujer**_ , ya no más _ **nada**_ , todo se desvaneció junto con él, al igual que mi _corazón._

En el instituto Karakura, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban inquietos y preocupados por cierta peli naranja, quien se encontraba ausente por motivos desconocidos. Como no estar preocupado por Orihime, que desde que acabo la guerra se encuentra en otra parte, por _qué_ decir un _poquito_ triste, y nadie sabe la razón de eso, significa que después de ser rescatada y de volver a casa sana y salva, y de estar junto a sus seres queridos estaría feliz.

 _Pero no…_

Algo le pasaba, y la única manera de saberlo era confrontándome, pero ... ¿Quién sabe qué hacer? Nadie, y cuando digo nadie, tenía el valor para hacerlo, mucho menos ánimos.

-ah ... esto es frustrante, - dijo agarrándose exasperado de los pelos Ichigo, - hay que hacer algo y rápido, esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que saber qué pasa con Inoue.

Los demás no hicieron más que suspirar por el _pequeñito_ arrebato del shinigami sustituto, pero en algo estaban de acuerdo, Ichigo tenía razón, algo le pasaba a Inoue.

Pensaron que querían dejarla sola para aclarar su mente por un tiempo, lo que significaba haber pasado en Hueco Mundo, pero ya era suficiente, tenía que hablar con ella, un presentimiento, un mar, un pasaje a su amiga no podía ser nada bueno.

-tienes razón Kurosaki, - hablo la voz de la razón del extraño pero unido grupo de Karakura, Uryu Ishida, - ya dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo, es hora de aclarar el asunto y terminemos con él.

\- entonces está decidido - con ánimos renovados hablo Ichigo, dirigiéndose al grupo que se encontraban sentados en la azotea del instituto descansando después de almorzar, - después de clases iremos a casa de Inoue a hablar con ella.

Todos se miraron entre sí, pensando en qué hacer con respecto a la idea del rostro naranja, no creían que ir a la casa de la chica así que no fuera más que una buena idea, una cosa fuera de hablar con ella tranquilamente del asunto con los ánimos en paz, y otra y muy diferente, era ir de golpe, una confrontación por algo que también estaba seguro de que era.

No sabían que hacer, hasta que Ishida, la voz de la razón los salvo del posible aprieto que les ponía Ichigo.

\- no creo que sea buena idea Kurosaki, - Ichigo le quedo mirando con cara de ¿Qué? En su expresión siempre ceñuda, ¿qué se puede hacer? ¿Por qué no se puede ir a la escuela? ?, - Ichigo suspiro con desgano dando un significado que estaba de acuerdo. Los demás sonrieron por la idea y asintieron feliz, mañana al final sabrían que pasaban por su pelirroja amiga, no podían ser nada malo, o ... **¿sí?**

Aunque si eran sinceros, no pueden evitar sentir un poco de ...

 _Miedo ..._


	2. Chapter 2 Latidos

_**Volviendo Al Comienzo Del Final**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: latidos**_

En la sala de espera del hospital de Karakura, se encontraba una joven esperando su turno para entrar al consultorio de su doctora, junto a otras mujeres quienes se encontraban en su misma condición.

No podía evitar sentirse incomoda por las miradas que se dirigían a ella, al ser la más joven de todas, si bien entendía que les causaba un _poquito_ de curiosidad a esas mujeres al estar ella allí, y más aun siendo una chica que todavía asiste a la escuela, _¿creo?..._ tendría que admitir que últimamente no asistía muy seguido a la misma. Dejando eso de lado, de cierta forma le molestaba que la miraran acusatoriamente, discriminándola, _que se creen, ni siquiera saben bajo qué circunstancias acabe así, y aun así se atreven a juzgarme, -_ pensaba enojada la chica, - ¿ _qué diría Ulquiorra?, de seguro diría algo como esto, hmp de seguro no tienen vida propia y como son unas humanas común y corrientes no tienen cerebro para otra cosa que no sea para juzgar lo que hacen los demás, en resumen, son basura,-_ no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, me cuesta imaginar lo que realmente diría él, pero no estoy muy alejada del todo.

Me encontraba esperando con aburrimiento mi turno, las miradas según pasaba el tiempo se volvían más insistentes, al igual que lo cuchicheos, no podía evitar enojarme mientras más pasaba los minutos,- _que no tienen nada más que hacer, acaso el embarazo aparte de cambiarles las hormonas también les atrofio el cerebro, que no ven que estoy embarazada y nada más, estoy segura que no soy ni seré la última adolescente de quince años embarazada del mundo, hum… basuras,-_ no puedo evitar sorprenderme por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, el embarazo sí que me cambio, ni se diga de mis cambios de humor, no quiero ni imaginar al pobre que se cruce en mi camino, sin duda convivir con Ulquiorra hizo que se me pegara su vocabulario limitado,- _¿basura?, ¿cuándo yo pensé en alguien como basura?, sin duda estas mujeres con sus miradas recriminándome me pone de mal humor, y no puedo evitar pensar que son basuras por juzgarme sin saber,-_ salgo de mi tren de pensamiento al sentir a alguien sentarse a mi lado, volteo y veo a una mujer en estado muy avanzado de embarazo.

-disculpa, - dijo con voz dulce aquella mujer de melena castaña y larga hasta el codo atado en media cola, de mirada roja como la sangre, pero amable, sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, - te asuste, ¿no es así?, no fue mi intención.

-descuide, - conteste rápidamente, - no pasa nada.

\- ¿hace mucho que estas esperando?,- pregunto aquella mujer mientras me miraba- ah… que grosero de mi parte por no presentarme primero, - mientras me extendía su mano, - mi nombre es Yura Koshiaki, un gusto conocerle señorita.

\- el gusto es mío, señorita Koshiaki, - mientras le correspondía el saludo, - me llamo Orihime Inoue, y a su pregunta estoy esperando hace un poco más de una hora más o menos.

\- ¡tanto!,- dijo con dramatismo exagerado tocándose el pecho con pesar, - sin duda el doctor Torada está tardando mucho, a este ritmo tendré a mi bebe en esta sala.

Orihime al oírla se asustó mucho, Yura al ver su expresión se rio, para después mirarla con ternura, - estaba bromeando, - dijo tocándose el abultado vientre, - aún falta cuatro meses para que nazca.

Orihime suspira aliviada al saber que él bebe no nacerá ahora, sino dentro de unos cuantos meses más, y no pudo evitar acariciar su apenas abultado vientre, causando curiosidad en Yura, - ¿de cuánto estas?, si se puede saber, claro está, -pregunta la mujer llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quien se encontraba en su mundo hace unos segundos.

-mañana cumpliré cuatro meses, - sonríe la chica al decir cuatro recordando así al espada, últimamente el cuatro se ha vuelto su número más importante, - no puedo evitar ponerme ansiosa, al fin hoy escuchare su corazón.

Yura la mira extrañada, - _al fin hoy escuchare su corazón,_ \- recordaba lo recién dicho por la joven a su lado, si dijo que ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, entonces ¿porque hoy escucharía su corazón?, sabía que no le incumbía, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-disculpa, - se dirigió con extrañeza en su expresión la mujer a la más joven, - si dices que mañana cumplirás cuatro meses, ¿Por qué recién hoy escucharas su corazón?, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero esto me genera curiosidad.

Orihime la miro asombrada, aquella mujer no le preguntaba como acabo embarazada a esta edad, al contrario, le pregunta por qué recién hoy escucharía los latidos de su bebe, al recordar porque es así se sintió triste de repente, - no pude, - la mujer se sorprendió, al verla callada pensó que no le contestaría, se equivocó, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue su semblante triste mientras hablaba entrecortadamente, - no pude, aun no me sentía preparada para hacerlo, por eso hoy al fin escuchare a mi bebe, - esto último lo dijo con una mirada y sonrisa cálida mientras acariciaba su vientre con amor, sacándole una sonrisa a Yura.

-qué bueno, supongo que debió ser difícil para ti todo esto.

\- así es, - contesta Orihime, - al principio así fue, pero conforme pasaron los meses de cierta forma pude hacerme a la idea de ser madre soltera, - Yura escucho esto último y no quiso pensar mal, no era de su incumbencia, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

\- ¿madre soltera?

\- sí, - contesta Orihime triste, - el padre de mi bebe murió antes de siquiera saber de mi estado, - al escuchar su respuesta la mujer no pudo evitar entristecerse, compartía su pesar.

-yo también perdí al padre de mis hijos hace unos tres meses en un accidente, - Orihime la escucho atentamente mientras su expresión no cambiaba de la tristeza, - él nos salvó a mis hijos y a mí, y por eso, decidí seguir adelante por el regalo que me dio, por él, - termino de decir con una determinación que hizo mella en Orihime fortaleciendo aún más su decisión.

El tiempo paso entre charlas y risas para las dos mujeres.

-Entonces si mañana cumples los cuatro meses, ¿Por qué viniste hoy?, no tendrías que hacerlo mañana, - pregunta Yura mientras ladeaba su cabeza con curiosidad, sacándole una sonrisa a Orihime.

-Tienes razón Yura, es que la doctora Kumiko no puede venir mañana, y como mi embarazo es delicado no quiso aplazar la cita para después, es por eso que me llamo para que viniera hoy.

-Ya veo, y ¿Cómo va la escuela?, - a Orihime le sorprende como Yura cambia de tema como si nada.

-Bien supongo, - contesta alzando los hombros despreocupadamente, - como mi embarazo es un poco delicado no pude asistir normalmente a clases, no quise arriesgarme y falté unas cuantas veces, ¿sabes?... no me importaría repetir el curso con tal de que mi bebe nazca sano y salvo, podre retomar el siguiente año.

Esto último saco una sonrisa a Yura, sin dudas esta chiquilla era especial.

-Inoue Orihime, - llama una enfermera a la joven, esta se levanta alzando la mano, - por favor diríjase al consultorio cuatro, - Orihime asiente, _sin duda el cuatro era su número,_ cuando se iba a despedir de Yura, la misma enfermera vuelve a hablar, - Koshiaki Yura, por favor diríjase al consultorio seis, - ambas embarazadas se miran para luego sonreír y dirigirse juntas al consultorio correspondiente de cada una, antes de entrar se miran nuevamente diciendo ambas a la vez _suerte,_ para así entrar al consultorio de una vez por todas.

Dentro se encontraba su doctora sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos expedientes, sin duda la doctora Kumiko la salvo en cuanto se había enterado de su estado, mientras ella estaba aterrada la mujer supo guiarla y aconsejarla, sin duda estaba en deuda con aquella mujer.

-buenos días Inoue, - saluda la mujer de unos treinta años, rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules cálidos, - perdona la espera, pero estoy saturada el día de hoy, - se disculpa levantándose de su asiento para seguidamente inclinarse en forma de disculpa, Orihime se sintió avergonzada por la situación, sin duda su doctora se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho.

-no tiene por qué disculparse doctora Kumiko, por favor no tiene por qué inclinarse.

Kumiko levanta su cabeza para mirarla y sonreírle cálidamente, sin duda Inoue era una joven especial, - está bien, por favor acuéstate en la camilla y súbete un poco la blusa, también desabrocha y baja un poco tu pantalón, enseguida vuelvo, - Orihime asiente y se dirige a hacer lo que la doctora le mando que hiciera.

Unos cinco minutos después la doctora se encontraba encendiendo el aparato para así hacer el ultrasonido.

Orihime estaba nerviosa, al fin escucharía a su bebe, sintió el gel frio de repente en su vientre sobresaltándola un poco.

-perdona, no me di cuenta que no me habías escuchado.

\- no pasa nada doctora, es mi culpa por no prestar atención.

Kumiko le sonríe logrando que Orihime se tranquilizara, sin duda estaba muy ansiosa.

-Vamos a comenzar, - la chica asiente lo dicho por la doctora.

Kumiko se encontraba observando todo en silencio, mientras Orihime miraba atentamente la pantalla.

-por lo que veo está todo bien, - hablo de repente la doctora, captando la atención de la joven, - no veo nada anormal en el feto, - Orihime suspira aliviada, su bebe se encontraba bien, - todo parece ir bien hasta ahora, aun así seguiremos con el tratamiento, - la joven asiente, haría cualquier cosa con tal de tener a su bebe en brazos sano y salvo,- dime Inoue,- dice de repente la doctora mirando a la joven, - quieres escuchar el corazón de tu bebe y saber su sexo,- Orihime se sorprendió, aparte de escucharlo al fin podría saber que sería su bebe, si una nena o un varón, sonríe alegremente asintiendo, Kumiko al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin también podría escuchar al bebe,- que quieres primero.

-quiero saber que será primero y después escuchar su corazón, - dice ansiosamente la joven.

\- bien, - es lo único que dice la doctora, comenzando a mover el aparato buscando algo, cuando lo encuentra no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, la cual Orihime vio provocando más ansiedad de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, la doctora al verla se quedó mirándola a los ojos generando un halo de misterio al ambiente, para luego sonreír y mirar de nuevo la pantalla, - felicidades es un varón, - por unos momentos la joven se quedó sorprendida para luego sonreír alegremente por la noticia, - lista, - dijo Kumiko de repente sacándola de su ensoñación,- en breve escucharemos los latidos de este campeón,- la chica abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, cuando al fin pudo procesar la información escucho…

 _Tum.. …tumm.._

Era su bebe, por fin podía escuchar el corazón de su pequeño, sin dudas era el sonido más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado, y no pudo evitar reír mientras lloraba de la felicidad, la doctora también la acompaño en su dicha, al fin pudo escuchar al corazón del bebe de su joven paciente, sin duda era algo hermoso

-escuchas, - dijo la doctora mientras secaba sus lágrimas, - este campeón sin duda será alguien fuerte, felicidades de nuevo, por lo que oímos tu bebe se encuentra excelente.

La joven asiente sin cambiar su expresión, estaba feliz, sin dudas lo estaba, - _Ulquiorra tú te llevaste mi corazón contigo, pero no te preocupes porque yo encontré junto a nuestro hijo uno, del cual te prometo no dejare ir, lo cuidare por los dos, no cometeré el mismo error que cometí contigo. Al escuchar los latidos del corazón de nuestro hijo volví a sentir de nuevo, pero de algo estoy segura, jamás volveré a amar como te amo a ti a ningún hombre, el único en mi vida de ahora en más será nuestro hijo, porque eso es,_ _ **nuestro**_ , _tuyo y mío._

Ambas, doctora y paciente se encontraban frente a frente en el escritorio de la primera.

-bien Inoue, está todo bien, podrás asistir a la escuela normalmente.

-pero que pasara con mi embarazo, ya no es de riesgo.

Kumiko niega con la cabeza lo dicho por la chica, - aun es peligroso, pero aun así puedes asistir a clases normalmente.

Orihime no estaba del todo convencida, si era peligroso, entonces ¿qué haría?, no quería arriesgarse a perder a su hijo, - pero doctora, si es peligroso ¿no debería descansar en casa?, yo no soportaría que algo le pase a mi bebe.

Kumiko sonríe de lado,- mira Inoue, el plazo de altamente de peligro es de tres meses, esto es para todas las mujeres por igual, en tu caso se tomó con cuidado a tiempo, no te niego que tu estado es delicado, pero si te digo que mientras sigas las instrucciones al pie de la letra todo estará bien, eso sí, no puedes hacer ejercicios pesados, como la gimnasia, tampoco hacer fuerza ni nada que haga que te sobre esfuerces, no levantes nada pesado, te recomiendo que camines y trotar de vez en cuando, esto último no es muy importante, pero que lo hagas una vez es suficiente, no te alteres, eso sería muy peligroso, tomate los suplementos que te di, y sobre todo come sano, aquí en este papel esta todo lo que debes o no hacer.

-pero ¿Qué hare con la escuela?, no puedo hacer gimnasia entre otras cosas.

-sobre la escuela no te preocupes, toma, - dice entregándole un sobre a4 marrón, - aquí está todo lo relacionado con tu situación, entrégaselo al director, él sabrá que hacer después así que no te preocupes, eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos dentro de un mes más o menos, no olvides que si hay algo que no va bien contigo no dudes en venir al hospital cuanto antes, si no lo haces podrías perder al bebe, así que no dudes en hacerlo, suerte pequeña Orihime.

Orihime se levanta y se inclina en señal de respeto, - gracias doctora Kumiko, y no se preocupe, si siento que algo no anda bien vendré de inmediato, de nuevo gracias no sabría que hubiera sido de mi sin su guía. Nos vemos doctora y suerte.

Orihime caminaba por el pasillo, cuando vio sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera a Yura, se acercó a ella para despedirse.

-Yura ¿Cómo te fue?...

-excelente Ori, y a ¿ti?...

\- ¡genial!, al fin pude escuchar a mi hijo

\- ¿hijo?

-sí, -dijo alegre Orihime, - ¡es un varón!,- chillo la chica haciendo que la mujer también lo hiciera.

\- ¡SILENCIO!, -hablo fuerte una enfermera mayor que pasaba por ahí, - ¡esto es un hospital no un antro!

Ambas embarazadas la quedaron mirando hasta que la enfermera se marchó, para después reír como un par de locas.

-ven Ori, - tomándola del brazo empezó a caminar Yura, - vamos a comer algo.

Orihime sonrió, sin duda hoy fue un día especial, hizo una amiga bastante peculiar, aprovecharía lo que queda del día, sin duda lo haría, ya que no sabe lo que pasara mañana.

 _Sin duda esto es la calma antes de la tormenta, ¿no es así bebe?,_ pensó la joven mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban devorando todo lo que habían pedido, sin duda estaban muriéndose de hambre.

\- ¿Qué harás Ori?...

-uhm…, a que te refieres.

-que…que vas hacer a partir de ahora.

-no lo sé, que sugieres tú, que harías.

\- ¿yo?... pues…uhm…, primero me cambiaría el Look, mira, - dice acariciando su cabello, - a mi marido le gustaba mi pelo largo, decía que parecía una sirena, - ríe por el recuerdo, haciendo sonreír a Orihime, - yo solía tenerlo corto, una vez nació mi querido Yuntaro, por eso de la comodidad, pero cuando mi Hideki se fue para siempre decidí comenzar de cero, así que me deje crecer mi cabello, y también hice entre otras cosas, es algo que tu sabrás que hacer.

Orihime observo su cabello largo y anaranjado, y fue ahí que supo que hacer, no solo eso sino también que haría después.

-Yura ya sé que hacer, ¿Qué dices, tenemos un día de chicas?

La mencionada asintió contenta mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, - eso sería genial, que te parece si comenzamos ahora.

-por mí no hay ningún problema, - sonríe alegre la chica.

 _De seguro los chicos se sorprenderán en cuanto me vean mañana._


End file.
